Avatar Halloween Horrors
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Halloween special. A darkness is haunting the Fire nation palace and the royal family. Its up to Zuko and Katara to find out what. R&R. Happy Halloween !
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. With halloween on the way i decided to make this. i don't own Avatar)**

Avatar Halloween horrors

Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph were at the fire nation celebrating the end of the war. The day Aang defeated Ozai.

Things at the palace were quite that night, people sleeping in their rooms unaware of what was happening deep beneath the palace, in hidden catacombs.

Two fire nation guards were investigating a strange sound that was coming from the basement of the palace and they found a secret passage to a bunch of catacombs.

They walked through a bunch of passageways for almost a half hour then they came to an opening to a room, the room was lined with scrolls and books, there was a desk up against a wall and above the desk was a painting of Fire lord Azulon only younger. One of the guards named Jin, searched the desk and found an old journal with entries from which before Azulon died, he read one of the entries to himself, and said "Hey listen to this" and he read the journal entry. "_…The voice, the voice is harsh, mocking and lonely. Every night, every year on the summer solstice, the voice calls out from the depths of the earth to me. It calls to me in soothing tones trying to lure me to the darkness. A shadow moves in the darkness of the palace. I hear him. The voice is like a lullaby, it says, "I'm so lonely, give… me… your… flesh"…" _the entry ended abruptly, "What do you, think this mean's?" Jin turned around but his friend was nowhere to be found, the lantern he was carrying was left on the ground, the flame was flickering and then died. Jin kept the journal close to him and he heard the voice of his friend calling to him for help and an unfamiliar voice cackling, Jin rushed out of the room and back to the palace to show the fire lord what he found.

End of chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you liked this. Please review and if you have any suggestions for the story write it in your review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Happy Halloween!)**

Avatar Halloween Horrors Ch 2

The next morning Fire lord Zuko woke up to one of his guards shouting and knocking on his door he then heard the strangest story he ever heard, a secret room, a journal from his grandfather, one of his guards went missing and a strange laughter.

At breakfast he told Katara and the others what happened, "That's strange" said Sokka "The weird part was no one knew that they were down there and no one else has seen him" said Zuko Katara was sitting next to Zuko and was reading Azulon's journal and saw something interesting

"Who's Xan?" she asked Zuko looked at her and said "What?" Katara pointed at a section of the page and she said, "it just mentions someone named Xan, and it went on to say that he used to live here"

Zuko just shook his head and said "I'm not sure but the name sounds familiar".

After breakfest Zuko and Katara went down to the room that was discovered, the room was almost the size of the throne room and there was a lot of books to search through. After they spent hours of searching through books most of which were written in odd writings.

"What are we doing? All we found is a bunch of books written in strange languages and books about spirits" said Zuko really frustrating and then they heard a scream coming from the cellar above them, so they left the hidden room and the catacombs quickly to see who screamed and they saw it was just Sokka finding a bunch of beef jerky because he loves beef jerky.

Later that night all was quiet again.

Toph was in her room she was sitting on her bed, she could have sworn that there was laughter coming from inside her closet.

Toph ignored it and just told herself that she is just is tired but there was a knock on her door, she opened the door but no one was there, she felt that on the ground was a small box.

Toph started feeling drowsy and grumbled about something, she picked up the box and placed on the nightstand next to her bed. Toph climbed into her bed and closed her eyes then drifted off to sleep, but she did not hear the closet door next to her open with a creak and inside the closet was a dark figure with red eyes and had a grin showing razor sharp teeth, a pair of long arms flew out of the closet and wrapped themselves around Toph's throat, Her eyes opened and she tried to scream but the arms were wrapped tightly around her preventing air from entering her lungs.

There was a breeze coming from the closet and the lid of the box on the nightstand flew open a melody started playing a dark and soothing song. Toph felt drowsy and fell asleep the arms then dragged her out of her bed and into the closet, the door slammed shut there was silence then a chorus of laughter broke the silence and Toph's screams were heard all over the palace.

End of Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed it. till next time see ya)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this, i think this chapter was not good but Tell me what you think ok please review.)**

Avatar Halloween Horrors ch3

Suki woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Toph's scream; she got out of bed and dashed off to Toph's room.

When she got there all was silent. She knocked on the door but there was no answer then Zuko, Katara and Sokka came running down the hall towards her

"What's going on?" demanded Zuko Suki shrugged and said "I heard Toph scream and I came here as fast as I can"

They knocked on the door but this time the door opened and it was Toph who opened the door.

"Toph are you ok?" asked Suki "I thought I heard you scream" Toph grumbled "Just a nightmare, now just leave me alone I need sleep" she then slammed the door shut. Zuko and the others went back to there rooms, in Toph's room Toph smiled an unnaturally wide smile showing rows of razor sharp teeth then Toph grabbed her face and ripped off the skin off revealing it was the person in the closet disguised as Toph using her skin and flesh.

He smiled then said to himself "Let us play with our new friends" he then disappeared in a puff of violet colored smoke.

In Sokka's room there was only one candle lighting the whole room, Sokka walked in he stopped in front in front of the mirror and he started admiring himself. As Sokka was checking out his own reflection he knocked a comb off of the table, he bent down picked it up and he looked at the mirror and he saw his reflection but then it changed, his flesh slowly melted off his bones Sokka rubbed his eyes and saw his reflection was normal again "I really need sleep" he grumbled to himself.

He crawled into his bed and then he closed his eyes.

When he closed his eyes the mirror's surface rippled like it was water then a foot stepped out of the mirror and onto the table then a shadowy form stepped out of the mirror and into the ground the person smiled and he crawled under the bed silently. Sokka opened his eyes thinking he heard voices coming from under his bed, the voices grew louder and louder each second. Sokka heard the voices were children's voices whispering, giggling, laughing and they were saying "Play with us, play with us Sokka" He noticed that the voices were coming from under his bed, he leaned over to look but only saw darkness then the voices changed from playful to demanding and the voices said in unison "Give me your flesh" and a pair arms coiled them selves around Sokka's throat, Sokka struggled and there was a different voice, Sokka saw a face and paled in fear of the face and the face said "lets play" and Sokka was dragged under his bed. Sokka then let out an ear splitting scream but no one heard.

End of Chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. tell me what do you think of this chapter i think it was not as good as the second chapter but it was the best i could do. Please review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Happy Halloween!)**

Avatar Halloween Horrors Ch 4

Suki was walking back to her room, she passed a closet door in the hallway, and she could have sworn that there were voices there.

She just shrugged and continued but she stopped and heard that it was Toph and Sokka's voices coming from the closet, calling to her for help "Help, Suki where are you? Toph's injured she needs help" said Sokka's voice, Suki slowly walked closer to the door and touched the doorknob but stopped feeling that there's something wrong then she heard Toph and Sokka scream and there was a loud roar then sickening crunching sounds, Suki opened the door quickly, there was nothing but darkness and a face with a crazy smile, a pair of hands grabbed her by the throat and mouth and pulled her into the closet, the door slammed shut behind her.

The door opened again, stepping out was the dark shape, he smiled and then tip toed away from the closet and to Katara's room.

Katara was already in her bed asleep. The dark shape was outside the door and the door was locked he turned into smoke and slid under the door and reappeared in the bedroom.

He walked quietly to the bed and he pulled out green powder and he blew it into her face. He pulled out a flute and started playing a quite and sweet melody.

Katara's eyes opened but she had a blank look on her face she was still asleep. She got out of bed and she followed the dark shape out of her room. He tip toed through the hallways with Katara following close behind she was sleep walking. In Katara's dream, she was walking through a forest it was a sunny day she was following the sound of a flute playing a sweet song.

Zuko was near his room but he heard music, he turned and saw down the hall was Katara and she was walking towards the roof following the music, Zuko followed her. On the roof the dark figure walked off the edge of the roof and continued walking on air. Katara was walking towards the edge, in her dream she was at a clearing she saw a woman combing her hair and humming.

The woman looked familiar then Katara relized it was her mother, Her mother turned around she smiled "Come here and give me a hug" she got up and Katara was running towards her. Zuko watched Katara run towards the edge of the roof and Zuko yelled "NO!" Katara stopped. In Katara's dream she heard a familiar voice yell "NO!" Katara stopped and turned around she saw Zuko but he was far away she could not hear what he was saying. Katara turned to her mother and her mother asked "Don't you miss me?" Katara was getting an uneasy feeling from her mom then she took a few steps back and the smile on her mother's face faded then her face changed. Her eyes changed to all black like a sharks, her teeth changed to fangs then she started sprouting large bat wings then she grabbed Katara by the leg and started drag her to the edge of a cliff. Zuko watched as Katara was slowly walking to the edge so he ran and grabbed her then shook her awake.

Katara woke up and she blinked asking, "What happened?" Zuko said, "You were sleep walking and you almost walked off the roof"

Then they heard laughing and they saw the person playing the flute. It was a Jester, he had pale skin, Charcoal black eyes , he had razor sharp teeth and he wore a Dark jester's costume.

He was laughing and dancing around he, took off his hat then made a slight bow and said "Oh I almost had you, I concede your fun, not like your friends"

"What do you mean?" demanded Zuko but the Jester just wagged his finger and said cryptically "Can't tell you, well my time is up until tomorrow night i bid you adieu" He put on his hat then dived head first off of the roof, Katara and Zuko looked over the edge but they saw that he disappeared.

End of chapter 4

**(A/N: i hoped you liked this and if your wondering what the flute music sounds like, try listening to "Slughorn's confession" on the harry potter and the half blood prince soundtrack that song should probably give you an idea of the music.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: i hope you will enjoy this. Please review.)**

Avatar Halloween Horrors Ch 5

After the Jester disappeared, Zuko and Katara went back to Azulon's old room in the basement. Katara searched through a shelf full of large leather books with aged pages.

"Why are you searching through a bunch of old books?" asked Zuko and Katara said flipping through the pages of a small black book

"That Jester looked familiar, I recognized him from this book" she stopped at a page in the middle of the book and showed him a page with an accurate sketch of the Jester except he had a hole in his cheek and the muscles in his face were showing, he had a wicked grin on his face and at his feet were people kneeling on the ground there expressions where that of terror.

Katara read the description "The Jester, Spirit of Darkness, Mischief, Fear, and Dreams, he was worshipped by an extinct tribe of fire benders" "Why would anyone worship someone like him?" interrupted Zuko, Katara glared at him then continued "Once a night, on All hallow's eve he leaves the spirit world and roams the mortal world looking for victims, he would feed off of there fears and once he had his fill of there fears he would take there flesh, so before on All hallow's eve night the tribe of fire benders would sacrifice an animal or a prisoner of war to The Jester, to protect themselves and to appease his appetite for flesh" Katara then pulled out Azulon's Journal from the desk and opened to a page dating a few weeks before All hallow's eve and she read "_He is hungry for flesh, my flesh I tried to reason with him but he just ignores me, he lurks in the shadow's of the palace, he says he's trapped in the basement for so long and once he is free he will feast" _

_"_In the journal it said he was trapped in the basement of the palace for a long time so" said Katara "so my guards must have accidentally unleashed him when they searched the basement" finished Zuko. The candles lighting the room flickered and they heard faint laughter, so they went up back to the throne room and continued reading,

"The Jester is mischievous in nature, he play's on the fear of mortals and occasionally lure's his victims to there deaths it is said that a few foolish mortals tried bargaining with him, to lend them his power over fear and use that power against there enemies"

"People tried that?" asked Zuko Katara nodded then continued "But he with his mischievous nature he is untrustworthy and he betrayed them" a guard walked in and reported that all of there friends are missing as well as a few guards "The Jester must have gotten them" growled Zuko thinking what the Jester is doing to them "Maybe there's a way to help them in this book" suggested Katara they continued reading but so far they didn't find any weaknesses. Zuko was reading through Azulon's journal "_He's getting more violent last week I found a guards skinless corps in my room with a bunch of skulls in his chest, this is getting bad two weeks ago my grandson and Zuko and Azula's cousin Xan was one of the first to go missing, I was watching him in the garden he was playing and I was distracted by Zuko and Azula's fighting and when I turned my attention back to Xan he was gone, my guards and I searched for weeks and there was no sign of him why would the Jester take him, he was only three years old instead of someone older like me, ever since that day I can hear a child crying at night as well as mocking laughter" _

Zuko put down the journal horrified that this spirit took his three year old cousin and he shuddered at the thought of what the Jester did to him. Night was approaching swiftly and they both couldn't find any thing on his weakness, Katara went back to the underground office and she searched through the book shelves, books, and the desk and she found a picture in a drawer and the picture was of Azulon, Ozai, Zuko Azula with there mother, and a three year old child, Katara noticed something sticking out of the frame in the back and she pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

She unfolded it the page had some writing scribbled on it, she read "_My mind is fading slowly, I am growing old and feeble, I am going to face the Jester in the hope of getting my grandson back but I am most likely going to my death to whom ever finds this page know this the Jester hates the sun, the sun spirit is his immortal enemy, keeping him in daylight will weaken him greatly he cannot be killed but he can be banished back to the spirit world in order to do that you will have to keep him in direct sunlight , I hope this knowledge is of some use to you, use it well – Fire Lord Azulon. _Night has already fallen when Katara told Zuko about what she found.

They waited for the Jester to appear outside the palace, they heard his laughter and he appeared in a puff of black smoke. He was grinning from ear to ear, he made a slight bow and said "Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Zuko then growled angrily "What have you done to our friends, my guards and my cousin" the Jester then tilted his head a bit looking confused then snapped his fingers, he laughed "I'll show you" he then pulled up his shirt reveling his pale chest that had a bunch of faces on chest all moaning, Toph's face appeared then begged "Help, HELP!" then disappeared into his skin.

The Jester pulled his shirt down then said "Satisfied?" "Your twisted" hissed Katara but Jester shrugged "Its what I do, now on to business, you two owe me your flesh" Katara and Zuko stood in fighting stances, twin daggers appeared in the Jester's hands he then ran at them Zuko shot a jet of fire at him but the Jester flipped out of the way laughing, Katara tried freezing him but he just dodged easily, he then slashed at Katara with the daggers she tried blocking the swipes with water but she was slowly losing control of her bending.

"What's going on?" she thought and the Jester smiled "Lets make this fight interesting" He then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Zuko and Katara looked around then saw that the Jester appeared on the roof of the palace, the Jester pulled out a flute then started playing a soothing melody. "What's he going to do, put us to sleep?" said Zuko sarcastically then they saw hundreds of children walking towards the palace with blank looks on their faces, the Jester was laughing then all the children started attacking Katara and Zuko.

The children were asleep and were under the Jester's control and after hours of trying to not to hurt the children and getting injured, they both managed to break his control over most of them by waking them up. Katara noticed that it was almost sunrise then suggested that they should taunt him, Zuko then taunted that the Jester was a coward and was weak.

The Jester snarled then jumped down from the roof and landed on his feet on the ground.

The Jester was smiling a false smile, his eyes were icy blue, he then said in a harsh demonic voice "That's it no more fooling around, give me your FLESH!" his eyes changed to gold and red he bared his teeth then tackled Katara and Zuko, he pinned them both to the ground with his large hands and he was try rip the skin off of there faces. Katara tried to use water bending on him but the Jester just blocked her bending, the Jester bit Katara's neck and Zuko's arm trying to tear the flesh off the bone, but then he felt his back was on fire, he turned around then his eyes widened at the sight of the sun rising slowly in the sky, "N-n-NO, not yet, Not YET!" he shrieked he got off of Katara and Zuko and tried to get out of the light but his flesh started to burn, steam rose off his skin, and the skin of his face started to melt.

He let out a loud shriek, he rounded on Katara and Zuko who were getting up from the ground, he started walking to them but his feet were melting and they oozed on the ground.

He got closer and closer to them grunting "I… will…have…your….flesh" but he melted completely into a large puddle of dark liquid the liquid faded revealing all the missing people lying on the ground, Toph, Sokka, Suki and the Guards. Sokka got up and rubbed his head "What a nightmare" Katara hugged Sokka, being glad that he was safe. Zuko saw lying on the ground was the Jester's clothes he picked them up and burnt them. Zuko, Katara and the others went back to the palace for breakfast. else where an 17 year old Xan woke up in the middle of a forest outside the palace confused he walked towards the palace.

A blue intangible Jester popped out of the ground in the courtyard, The Jester laughed then said, "I may have lost this time but you know what they say "There's always next year" I'll be back in no time, Happy All Hallow's eve" then disappeared returning to the spirit world.

End of Chapter 5

Happy Halloween.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. i hope the ending wasn't disappointing, sorry if it didn't make any sense or wasn't scary but what ever. Happy Halloween!) **

**A/n: just clearing up some plot points, Zuko's ancestors summoned the Jester in hopes of using his power to dominate the earth kingdom with fear, but he betrayed them and he ended up trapped in the basement. i hoped that helped see ya.)**


End file.
